Umino Hitomi
Umino Hitomi (海野ひとみ Umino Hitomi) is one of the main Cures in Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. She is a shy and peaceful 14-year-old girl who is said to have the voice of an angel. She is very intelligent, and never gives up. She hates the idea of fighting and war, but will do it for the sake of the world. At the start of the series, she is a second-year student at Yumesaki Academy. Hitomi's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Serenade (キュアセレナーデ Kyua Serenāde), the Rhythm of Hope whose theme colour is blue. Her favourite brand is Bright Future. Appearance As a civilian, Hitomi has long dark blue hair that reaches to her waist, and her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. She also has blue eyes. She wears a dress with the skirt blue, and the top white, and has blue patterns on the top. She also wears blue heels. She will occasionally wear glasses. In the summer, she wears a blue blouse with white lining around the top of the torso. Sheer material stretches from the top of the chest to the neck with blue dot print. A piece of purple material is sewn around the bottom of the sleeve, while purple material is sewn around the bottom of the torso, along with dots. She wears a brown belt around her waist. Her skirt is a dark blue fold skirt with tiny white polka-dots to match the lining on the skirt. Going down the centre is a row of six gold buttons, and a purple pleat petticoat sticks out from the bottom. She also wears blue high heels. As Cure Serenade, her hair grows longer, and turns light blue. She wears a golden tiara with a row of pearls adorning the bottom of it, and at the very top is a big blue diamond. She wears a purple, blue, and white top with pale ruffles going over the chest, down the front, and the sleeves themselves. At the bottom of the frilled lines are tiny blue bows, matching the Idol Star insignia right in the centre of the chest. The sleeves had ruffled lining to match the rest of the top. She also wears a purple, blue, and white oriented skirt with ruffled lining and a pale blue layer of frills beneath it. Her shoes are blue heels lined with purple. On top of the toe are rows of pearls with a blue gem in the centre. Her arm protectors are short with blue ribbons on the wrists. She also has silver earrings with light blue centres, and her Idol Bracelet is on her right wrist. Personality Hitomi is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Yumesaki Academy. She is a shy but sweet-natured girl 14-year-old girl who has the voice of an angel, and is very intelligent. She is peaceful and never gives up, no matter how difficult the task may be. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Bright Future". On stage and as a Cure, she is a completely different person. She is more serious, and is bent on getting the job done. She is also more graceful, and never lets anything distract her. She will keep fighting or singing until her task is completed. History Becoming Cure Serenade In Episode 2, Hitomi watches Kiyomi teaching Utau and Asami how to dance, and Hitomi later appears going to a filming for a TV show, but not before talking with the three girls. A little while later, Hitomi is getting ready for the filming, but then spots three Star Cards. After the filming, Antaeus turns the director of "Pearl Detective" into a Namida, but then Utau comes to the rescue, and transforms into Cure Harmony. Hitomi remembers about the Star Cards she found, and the fairy Cadence then arrived, and explained a few things to Hitomi. Hitomi then expressed her determination to protect the world, allowing her to transform into Cure Serenade! Relationships Aihara Utau - Utau admires Hitomi, calling her "Hitomi-senpai", and Hitomi thinks that Utau is a funny girl. After Hitomi becoming a Pretty Cure, the two girls became good friends. Kagamine Moira - Hitomi and Moira are roommates, and although Moira likes to tease Hitomi, both girls remain close friends. Cure Serenade Cure Serenade (キュアセレナーデ Kyua Serenāde) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Umino Hitomi. Like her teammates, Cure Serenade has the power of music, but she also has the power over water. Her voice is very beautiful and powerful, which can give her enemies headaches. Unlike her teammates, she can predict the enemy's next move. Her basic attack is Serenade Echo. Transformation Sequence Cure Serenade Hitomi holds up her transformation Star Cards, and she inserts them into the Idol Bracelet. She then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turns the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, which begins the transformation. Hitomi's hair grows longer and changes colour, and she runs into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appear. She places her feet on a puddle of water, which causes ripples to be formed, and those ripples move upwards, while surrounding her body, which causes any extra parts of her outfit to be formed, and Hitomi puts her hands over her chest, and takes her hands away again, forming her emblem. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Cure Sparkle Serenade Cure Sparkle Serenade (キュアスパークルセレナーデ Kyua Supākuru Serenāde) is an upgrade Cure Serenade gains in the Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta! movie. Together with the other Cures' upgrades, the group of forty-nine girls form the group Cure Sparkle. In this upgrade, Cure Serenade's outfit turns white, her tiara becomes larger, and she, like the other blue Cures, gains pale blue-coloured wings. Melody Form Melody Form (メロディフォーム Merodi Fōmu) is an upgrade Cure Serenade gains in Episode 15. Together with the other Cures' upgrades, they can perform the attack Musical Maestro. In this upgrade, Cure Serenade's tiara becomes larger, and all the white pieces of her clothing (including her blue bow and silver earrings) turn golden. She gains an extra golden bow at the back of her skirt, and the length of the bow reaches to her knees. Attacks Serenade Echo - Cure Serenade turns the rainbow dial, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Serenade stands on the stage, with her Idol Mic already summoned. She then starts to sings her character song, and she shouts the attack name after the song. She releases the attack to purify the target. Musical Maestro - The group attack, which the Cures to be in their Melody Forms. The four Cures turn the rainbow dials at the same time, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. The Cures stand on the stage, with their Idol Mics already summoned. They then start to sing their group song, and they shout the attack name after the song. They release the attack to purify the target. Etymology Umino (海野): Umi (海) translates to "sea" and No (の) could translate to either "of the" or "field", coming together to become either "of the sea" or "sea field". Hitomi (ひとみ): Hitomi is a name that translates to "pupil", a name that is given to girls with especially beautiful eyes. Her name means "pupil of the sea" or "sea field pupil". Songs Hitomi's voice actress, Yoshimura Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fujita Saki, who voices Aihara Utau, Tamura Yukari, who voices Amaterasu Kiyomi, Hirano Aya, who voices Murasaki Kotone, and Amamiya Sora, who voices Kagamine Moira. * Seven Seas * Hope Duets * Voices of Light (along with Fujita Saki) * Wonderful Colourful (along with Fujita Saki, Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) * Music Finds A Way (along with Fujita Saki, Tamura Yukari, Hirano Aya and Amamiya Sora) * Sparkling Sensation (along with Fujita Saki, Tamura Yukari, Hirano Aya and Amamiya Sora) * ☆Winter Gift☆ (along with Fujita Saki, Tamura Yukari, Hirano Aya and Amamiya Sora) * Like a diamond (along with Fujita Saki, Tamura Yukari, Hirano Aya and Amamiya Sora) Trivia * Cure Serenade's design is extremely similar to the Red Stage Coord from Aikatsu!. * Hitomi shares her voice actress with Nanase Yui, a supporting character from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ** Both girls even share a few similarities: *** Both girls have a close friendship with the lead Cure of the series (Haruno Haruka; Aihara Utau). *** Both wear glasses. *** Both have dark blue hair. *** Both attend a boarding school (Noble Academy; Yumesaki Academy). * Hitomi shares quite a few similarities with Aoki Reika: ** Both girls' theme colours are blue. ** Both have dark blue hair in civilian form, and light blue hair in Pretty Cure form. ** Both have similar powers (since ice is a form of water). ** Both have polite and calm personalities. ** Both have great intelligence. ** Both are soft-spoken. ** Both have older siblings. * Hitomi is the second blue Cure to achieve fame, after Aono Miki. ** She is the sixth Cure overall. * Hitomi's birthday falls on February 12, which makes an Aquarius. ** Coincidentally, Aquarius is known as the "man who carries water", obviously referring to Cure Serenade's power over water. * Cure Serenade is the second Cure to sing during her main attack, preceded by her teammate, Aihara Utau. * Hitomi is often referred to as the Nereid of Television (テレビのネレイド Terebi no nereido). In Greek mythology, the Nereids are sea nymphs who possess supreme beauty, and are the 50 daughters of Nereus and Doris. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Hitomi is represented by the white hyacinth, which symbolises a heart's peaceful love in the Language of Flowers. * Her idol talent is acting. Gallery Official Profiles Anime Screenshots Umino Hitomi Cure Serenade Movie Screenshots Others Category:Cures Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Blue Cures Category:HanasakiTsubomi997